


What Do You Want?

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Foreshadowing, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has a dream that features a relationship he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want?

It started with a dream - simple as that.

At first there was nothing particularly special about the dream. It wasn’t even worth remembering in the morning…until something happened.

In the dream, Mike was in the office. This wasn’t unusual since he frequently dreamt about work. But this dream felt warm and dangerous. The sun dipped behind the horizon and tendrils of darkness stretched into the office building. The hallways were empty and the corridors were quiet, save for the faint hum of the heat circulating.

Mike seemed to walk forever, until he finally reached Harvey’s office. There, sitting on the couch as if he lived there, was Harvey Specter. His left leg was tossed over his right, and his right arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. 

He stared at Mike intently and the associate instinctively drew near. 

The moment he reached his boss, he stopped walking. He stood directly in front of Harvey, and as the lawyer rose to address his associate, he stood unnervingly close to Mike. They were but an inch away from each other.

Even though it was just a dream, Mike could swear he felt Harvey’s breath ghosting over his lips - the warmth of Harvey’s chestnut gaze - electricity running down his spine.

They were so close, yet he didn’t back up.

He just stood there, examining every detail of Harvey; the way he smelled, the suit he wore, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smirked. His sharp smile and cutting eyes seemed to gut Mike and flesh him out. Harvey could see into him, and he into Harvey.

"What’s happening?" he croaked. 

"What do you want to happen?" Harvey responded, raising a hand and bringing it to Mike’s skinny tie. He held it in his deft hand, rubbing the material with his thumb until he pulled at it - bringing Mike even closer.

"What do you want Mike?" Harvey asked, his words reverberating around the empty space.

Mike gulped and openly stared at Harvey’s inviting lips. The lips that could win court battles, destroy opponents, reference movies or wrap around a joint. 

"I want Rachel," Mike answered without much thought.

Harvey’s face came close, the side of his nose brushing against Mike’s. Their lips were touching, but barely, it wasn’t a kiss. They were just caught…in a very very close conversation that happened to involve the feather light touch of lips and mingling of hot breath.

"Are you sure about that?" Harvey posed, his lips moving gently across Mike’s. His eyes were blown black and his hands had found their way to Mike’s hips. 

"Are you sure?" Harvey asked once more.

Then white.

The dream was over, interrupted by shouts of sunlight that crept through the blinds. Mike was in his bedroom, staring up at the stark white ceiling, his mind reeling, his groin aching. He was hard.

Feeling absurdly guilty, he ran a hand over the aching erection. 

"Mmm, want me to help you take care of that?" a familiar voice said as Rachel appeared in the doorway in a silky nightgown. 

"I…uh…"

But she didn’t wait for a response. She skitted over to the bed and hopped on, her long brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. She ran her hand over Mike’s chest and kissed his neck, but Mike struggled to react.

"What’s wrong?" she asked, after a few minutes of Mike not moving.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Come on Mike, what do you want?"

Mike’s head turned towards her, his fierce blue eyes wide as if he’d seen a ghost. “What did you say?”

"I said, what do you want Mike?"

The word “Harvey,” immediately sprung to his mind, but he pushed it away and answered, “you, Rachel.”


End file.
